Ancient Obession
by Shinigami709
Summary: Someone invites a flame from the past to their house to see if the passion is still there. One sided love.


Ancient Obsession

**Warnings: None yet, however this should change next chapter.**

**Pairings: Nope, not telling**

**Notes: Told in first person. A one-sided love.**

**Summary: Someone invites his old interest to his house, wanting to see if three thousand years later the intensity is still there.**

**o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o**

I was waiting for him to arrive. I figured inviting him over any earlier would be futile, due to his work schedule. I had been planning tonight for over a month and these last few hours of waiting were going to drive me mad. Ever since I first saw his long graceful body, I knew I had to have him. He would be the crown jewel on my list of conquests.

Yes, tonight was VERY special to me. I'd dressed in my most seductive clothing. Sitting on the couch, I checked that my leather pants were perfect. This pair showed off my posterior beautifully, and the black and silver belt accented the silver studs decorating the pants. I was also wearing a form fitting black shirt with silver stitching. On my arms, I placed silver bracers, somewhat similar to the stupid Pharaoh's golden ones. Around my neck was a silver chain, suspending a silver dragon's claw. In the talons, was a sapphire orb. Every time I look at it, I'm reminded of his eyes. In ancient times, I'd been forced to wear gold and white all the time. Consequently, I hate the colors and will not wear light colors. After all, I'm a symbol of darkness: check that, I am the Darkness.

I thought to myself, "Yes...ancient times. We were together then too, my love. You never thought we'd relive that night. I did!" My fingers traced over the tattoo I'd recently gotten in one of the modern shops. It was a white dragon, with deep blue eyes, so much like his. Yes, I did it to honor my love and the night we were going to share.

The modern world held so many fascinating things. In one shop you could have a man inject ink into your skin to make permanent patterns, and in the next shop you can have metal forced through your skin for ornamental purposes. I touched my right lobe. Just yesterday, I had discovered one of the piercing shops. It looked interesting. I pulled out some bills, handed them over, and am now sporting a dark blue stud. This modern world is a paradise for masochists like myself.

The doorbell rang just then, tearing me away from my musings, and transferring my attention to my guest. Looking at a nearby clock, I noticed he was right on time. Smiling, I open the door. Standing on my doorstep is none other than Domino's wealthiest citizen.

"Welcome, Kaiba." I ushered him inside. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

I think to myself, "Gods he's absolutely gorgeous." Kaiba was dressed in a black business suit, red dress shirt, and black tie. The entire outfit showed off his delectably toned body.

He must have caught me admiring him, because he began apologizing. "I had plans to change, but the morons at work screwed up a program and expected me to fix it."

"Not a problem at all." I took his coat and hung it in my closet. To myself I though, "If things go as planned, you'll be begging for me to remove more than your jacket, my Priest." In the ancient times, I often snuck into the Priest's chambers to admire this very human before me. It was very easy and I often spent time watching him undress, shower, sleep...anything sufficed as long as I could see his eyes. Go figure, after three millennia, it was those eyes that captivated me all those years.

Kaiba took a seat on the couch. He seemed to be examining every inch of the room. "You've surprised me. I'd been expecting a gothic palace from what I know of you." His blue eyes locked on to my chocolate ones. "This is very nice."

"Oh my Priest, when will you finally drop this act and embrace your heritage. How many sources must tell you about the past?" I thought, analyzing him. "I believe that tonight will change your mind about many things."

To Kaiba, I replied courteously, "Thank you." All I really wanted to do was to continue with my plans, skipping all this formality. I know what awaited Kaiba and it sent electricity through my body. However, I continued playing the role of perfect host. "Would you like a drink, or would you like to skip to dinner?"

"Honestly, dinner sounds wonderful." He admitted. "Being stuck with stuffed shirts all day isn't much fun. Especially when they force you to fix their mistakes during your lunch."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I confessed, "I'm not a very adept cook. It's only a simple meal."

"Even better." Kaiba smiled.

As I led him into the dining room, I kept thinking about the smiled I'd just received. If he'd get rid of the stick up his ass, he'd have his pick of anyone in the world. It was no secret that the millionaire preferred men, hell I knew it three thousand years ago. Besides, Kaiba always seemed to be flirting with that dumb blonde, Jounouchi. Why he'd want to waste his time with that gutter rat is beyond me.

While he sat down at the table, I served the chicken alfredo I had made and brought out the warm garlic bread sticks I'd kept in the oven. Placing the basket of sticks on the table, I pulled one of the modern butane lighters from my pocket, and lit the dark red candles on the table. As the wax began melting, I stared at the flame, watching the wax drip. It reminded me of flowing blood. Yeah, I'm a sick bastard.

Taking the seat across from Kaiba, I began engaging him in small talk, so that I could observe him. It seems everything he does, he manages to make it look sexual. As I watched him eat, he reminded me of a cat; careful, precise, and dainty. Yes, I called him dainty, but it's the only way to describe his actions.

When the plates were cleared, I silently took Kaiba's hand and led him up to my room. I know my limits, and I enjoy toying with my lovers, but this one was testing every boundary. None of my previous conquests had ever captivated me as much as Kaiba did. I had to begin my plans soon, or I'd never last the night.

Shutting the door behind us, I could see Kaiba tense. He wasn't use to not having control over his situation. Just like in our past. In an attempt to ease his fear, I closed my eyes and leaned close, giving him a long slow kiss. Withdrawing, I heard a soft but audible sigh of loss.

"It's okay." I reassured him. "I'm not going to lie to you, it will be uncomfortable at best, and excruciating at worst, but I've never lost anyone because of THESE Shadow Games.


End file.
